The Newcomer
by HobbitofRavenclaw
Summary: companion piece to Tea party madness, by request. Azkadellias impression of her newest little sister.


Hobbits Notes: **Onora **asked for a companion piece for _Tea party madness_, so this is it; Azkadellias reaction to Adalaide. **Penulis **asked for more Az centric stories, so for her this is dedicated as well. And, as always and forever, to Glitch and DG, who are always there to hear my crazy ideas, or if I just need someone who will listen.

I don't own Tin man, or Oz, or any of that fun stuff.

Adalaide Rose Victoria is mine as is The Story of the Rose

Sliante,  
Hobbit

* * *

I storm out and look around the garden. The flowers are beginning to grow again as though the witch were never here. Its peaceful here and unrestricted, full of sunshine.

"Az? Azkadellia?" DG is still looking for me. I sink to the ground, still feeling mutinous. She s alright with the sister.

Two days ago my father the traitor came to the sewing room where mother and I were teaching DG embroidery. Admittedly it wasn't going well, but still we were having fun. Until Daddy showed up with a bundle in his arms. A little girl with no parents.

"She was left outside my tee-pee." father sighed. "She doesn't remember where she lived or who her parents are."

I was on the verge of telling him to go and put her back so she could find them when DG and Mother ran over, cooing about the 'sweet lil darling'.

Gag me.

"She looks kind of like that circus con you took up with in the 'realm." DG said thoughtfully.

"Does she?" Father asked, looking oddly flustered. Although why he would think a con artist in the realm of the unwanted would have morals is beyond me.

"We should probably bring her back" I put in helpfully. "In case her family comes looking for her." It wasn't our job to take in this brat after all. She was bound to be a whole heap of trouble, and I wasn't willing to share my family with her. The family I only just got back!

That's when DGs eyes got all big and blue, and as that fawning Tin man put it 'when the kid gets all doe eyed there's just no arguin' and DG always gets her way.

"But Az we're her family." DG smiled. I scowled. That was just like DG to pick up some poor little stray on the wayside and bring it with her until it followed her everywhere she went.  
It was the same way since we were little. I half expected her to lure the bear home that time in the woods, and just look at her companions when she returned from the other-side.

My thoughts break off at a soft scuffling noise just behind me. I scramble to my knees and whip around.

"Oh. Its you."

The little stray has wandered into the garden. I sit back and sigh, throwing her a reproachful look. We have enough to worry about getting our lives in order without this burden intruding on us.

"Deejees lookin for you Azdy." She gurgles happily, climbing into my lap.

"She won't think to look here, no one comes here." I reply. "Why are you here?"

She points one pudgy finger to the flower beds. "Those ones is my favorite."

I smile and look over at the roses. "Mine too." I nod. I used to have a little quilt with roses embroidered all along the edges. It was my most prized possession. It had real silk sewn into the petals and......

"Its not so surprising we're so much alike. Since we _are_ sisters. "

"We are NOT sisters." I reply, but she just laughs and snuggles against me.

"Azdy. Do you know my name?"

"No."

"I know yours."

"Everyone knows my name." I reply loftily. She nods rather solemnly.

"When I have a name everyone will know it. Can you tell me a story?"

"I don t know any." I reply, trying to nudge her off.

"I know one."

"Good go tell it to some of those horrid stuffed bears DG heaped upon you yesterday."

the child laughs and proceeds to tell my favorite fairytale from my childhood

"Very few people know the story if the rose and its thorn.  
Our story begins with a girl named Rose. Rose lived with her godmother Nama, who was a witch. Fortunately she was a good witch. Rose was neither Rich nor beautiful, but she was very kind. So many people laughed at rose, that she spent most of her time in the garden. She was always happiest there.  
One day the kings son was visiting the little village where Rose and Nama lived. he stopped at her house and asked for food and lodging, which Nama granted him. He was shown into the house and served dinner by rose, who wore a veil to hide her appearance.  
The prince could see Rose was a very kind person and thought she would make for a wonderful wife and queen. "Good lady" he said. "Will you not take off that veil that I may see your face?"  
"Fair sir, She replied "my face is not for you to see. Accept that I am a kind and generous person. Judge me upon that!"  
But the prince begged so very hard she finally consented. But When the prince saw Rose was far from beautiful, he decided against marring her and left to find a more suitable bride.  
Rose was heartbroken, for she had fallen madly in love with the prince. Rose went into her garden and stayed there for days on end. She stayed there so long, she became a flower. She was such a kind, generous person, she became the most beautiful flower, with silky petals and a sweet fragrance.  
Meanwhile, the prince continued to search for his bride. But he couldn't find anyone as kind as Rose. He went back to her house, intending to make her his wife.  
"I am looking for Rose" He said upon greeting Nama "She's in her garden" Nama replied sadly.  
Nama led the prince to the flower that was now Rose. The prince knelt beside Rose and Said ."This is a beautiful flower. Many will come for it. They will trample each other and this flower in their attempts to get it. I would like to stay here and protect her."  
"Then you shall." Smiled Nama as she waved her wand. The prince was changed into thorns, which clung to the flower.

Rose got her prince at last.

"I m sleepy now Azdy. We have to think of a name for me later." She yawns and kisses my cheek.

"I have a name for you." I smile. "Adalaide. Its from the language of the ancients. It means Rose."

"I like that name." She murmurs as I carry her back to the castle. She's such a helpless little thing. I lay her down in her bed and make a quick dash back to my room.

Up in a small corner of my closet sits an old quilt with roses embroidered on it. I pull it down and gently tuck Adalaide in.

My little sister will sleep soundly under it.

**Deireadh**


End file.
